This project will produce three interactive videodisc-based (IVD) programs for use in healthcare settings. The programs will facilitate provision of basic information about anatomy, physiology, and contraception to female adolescent patients, using a format that promotes adolescent pregnancy prevention by encouraging postponement of sexual intercourse for the sexually inexperienced and use of effective contraceptive methods for sexually active adolescents. The effectiveness of the IVD-based intervention will be evaluated with 375 primary-care patients in a randomized clinical trial with a healthcare provider's normal-care control condition. This project also will determine the acceptability (to patients and providers) of an IVD-based intervention in primary-care medical settings. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This project will lead to the production of an interactive videodisc-based program that provides information promoting adolescent pregnancy prevention through postponement of sexual intercourse and effective use of contraception. It will be attractive to healthcare providers who counsel adolescents about sexuality and contraception.